1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable projection type illuminating device that is utilized as an illuminating apparatus such as a flashlight, or an advertising illumination, or a projecting apparatus such as a projecting toy, and can project and form a silhouette, a character, a pattern or the like of a clear given shape on a projecting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, for this type of projection type illuminating device, for example, there has been a device having a filter in which a light transmitting opening part with a shape of an arrow or the like is opened and formed, arranged at the front part of the light beam emitting hole of a laser device, so that the light beam of the laser device may be radiated from the rear of this filter to display the arrow at a given projecting position in the front.
However, in such a previously projection type illuminating device, in the case where the arrow projected by a light beam with a strong directivity of the laser device carelessly enters an eye of a person, there is a probability of damaging the eye since the optical intensity emitted in a state of being converged by the laser device is very high. Furthermore, the light source of the laser device has a monochromatic wavelength, and therefore, around the projected arrow, an unnecessary diffraction phenomenon may be caused, or interference fringes may be generated, and there has been such a problem that the shape of the arrow cannot clearly be projected.
Furthermore, aside from this, by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-192601, a flashlight with a liquid crystal watch is proposed, and this flashlight is a device that projects, for example, the display of time by using liquid crystal display, by providing an optical lens for projecting the liquid crystal display arranged in front of the lamp containing a light source at the front of the light source. However, in the case of such a device with a liquid crystal display structure, it is necessary to arrange a liquid crystal display body in the projecting light, and therefore, not only the structure becomes complex but also the cost becomes extremely high, and such a complex and expensive device is not suitable for being used in, for example, a flashlight type portable projecting device used as a toy.
Therefore, this invention is made in view of the above described previously existing various situations, and it is an object to provide a portable projection type illuminating device which can safely be used without damaging an eye even when the light carelessly enters the eye of a person, and further, which can easily realize and form a silhouette, a pattern or the like with a clear given shape on the projecting position by lighting a light source such as an electric lamp, and furthermore, which can widely be used as a projecting apparatus such as a projecting toy besides an illuminating apparatus such as a flashlight or an advertising illumination, and additionally, which has a simple structure and can be provided at a low cost.
In order to solve the above described problems, this invention is a projection type illuminating device 1, which comprises an illuminator main body 10 for performing radiation by a light source 13, and a mask part 30 removably attached to the tip of the illuminator main body 10 and having a shading plate 31 in which projecting opening parts 32 of various forms are opened and formed, at the end part, in which the opening part shape of the projecting opening part 32 is projected as it is illuminated from the back with the light radiated by the illuminator main body 10 and passing through the projecting opening part 32 of the mask part 30,
Furthermore, it is a projection type illuminating device 1, which comprises an illuminator main body 10 for performing radiation by a light source 13, and a mask part 35 removably attached to the tip of the illuminator main body 10 and having a shading plate 36 in which translucent projecting plate 37 having various figures such as a symbol or a pattern displayed thereon are arranged, at the end part, in which the various figures on the projecting plate 37 are projected as they are illuminated from the back with the light radiated by the illuminator main body 10 and passing through the projecting plate 37 of the mask part 35.
Still furthermore, it is a device comprising the above described illuminator main body 10, and mask parts 30, 35, and further comprising a focus adjusting lens barrel part 40, in which this focus adjusting lens barrel part 40 is movably attached to the above described mask parts 30, 35 in a state of covering the mask parts 30, 35, and the opening part shape of the projecting opening part 32 is projected as it is by focusing the light radiated by the illuminator main body 10 and passing through the projecting opening part 32 of the mask part 30 by using the focus adjusting lens barrel part 40, or the various figures on the projecting plate 37 are projected as they are by focusing the light passing through the projecting plate 37 by using the focus adjusting lens barrel part 40.
In addition, the focus adjusting lens barrel part 40 has a screw type structure so that it may move back and forth by being screw-rotated to the mask parts 30, 35, or has a click type structure so that it may move back and forth while being sequentially stopped to the mask parts 30, 35.
Furthermore, a condenser lens barrel part 20 is removably attached to the tip of the illuminator main body 10, and it can be configured that the light radiated by the illuminator main body 10 and passing through the shading plates 31, 36 of the mask parts 30, 35 is focused by the condenser lens barrel part 20 and the focus adjusting lens barrel part 40.
In the projection type illuminating device 1 according to this invention with the above described structure, the light radiated by the illuminator main body 10 performing radiation with the light source 13 and passing through the projecting opening part 32 of the mask part 30 clearly projects the light flux of the opening part shape of the projecting opening part 32, and similarly, the light passing through the projecting plate 37 of the mask part 35 projects the various figures displayed on the projecting plate 37 as they are, and it clearly forms silhouettes, patterns, and others on arbitrary projecting positions.
The focus adjusting lens barrel part 40 movably attached to the mask parts 30, 35 images the opening part shape of the projecting opening part 32 to be projected, the displayed figure or the like at an arbitrary projecting position by a back-illumination due to the light radiated by the illuminator main body 10 and passing through the projecting opening part 32 and the projecting plate 37 of each of the shading plates 31, 36 of the mask parts 30, 35.
The focus adjusting lens barrel part 40 with a screw type structure moves the focus adjusting lens barrel part 40 back and forth, for example, with a given screw pitch by being screw-rotated to the condenser lens barrel part 20. Furthermore, the focus adjusting lens barrel part 40 with a click type structure moves the focus adjusting lens barrel part 40 back and forth while being sequentially stopped to the condenser lens barrel part 20.